


Try Not To Breathe

by Lothiriel84



Series: Who Will Find Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, One Shot, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Wind swept down the streets that night. But it wasn't an East wind. It was wind from home.(Quote adapted from Giovannino Guareschi,Don Camillo and the Prodigal Son.)





	

Wind. Salt. Fire. He can smell them in his dreams, sometimes.

Either he’s locked in a tower, high above the world – or he’s looking at the stars from the bottom of a well, and the water is rising.

Defend and protect, that’s the one task he’s devoted his life to; and yet he’s failing, all the time.

Someone is calling him, but he can’t remember how to wake up. He’s lost at sea, drowning, and yet he can’t bring himself to scream for his life.

He can’t, won’t, and he finds himself longing for the flight of a bullet straight to his chest.

“Shh, I’m here, it’s okay.”

It’s only when he feels the familiar fabric of the coat under his fingertips that he lets himself breathe. And all of a sudden, he’s not falling anymore.


End file.
